User talk:The 888th Avatar
Hi, welcome to Scoobypedia! Thanks for your edit to the What a Night for a Knight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:53, 5 April 2009 Main Page I have had a hardly any time today, the same for tomorrow and the next - hopefully do a little in the evenings. When you do main page contents, can you please add Policy (simple version), and Man. of style links. I'm not keen on a complicated policy, but beginners will need to know what is generally accepted. Glad you are on the ball, it's 2:15 am here - off to bed! BTW, I asked Joey to pop in and I nudged Zero. Hope they find some time. I'll try to do some actual edits over the weekend too - the recent changes need to show activity that is front line as well as back office. .. G'nite [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 00:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Good night, I'll take all that into mind :) [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 03:17, 6 June 2009 (UTC) The Direction I'm heading for (for now) is here User:Piandao/Sandbox. Just to tidy and improve the basic start. Obviously have to sort out the red links and maybe change some. Is it too simple, too empty?? I want it to be fun looking in places, but I think fun should go on hold for now. Besides blogs will help with that once we have a community. It needs to come over as professional for obvious reasons, and the lighter side will be added once the site has commitment from users. When the main page can be tweaked further, we can loose the wikimedia link at the bottom. It's filling the page right now. I'm anxious to have the main page sorted soon so that I can invite, advertise in wc blogs and my facebook, probably a few others. Once we reach 19th June and put in the new skin - votes 2 for so far :) I'll improve the pages style manual later for episodes. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 15:35, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I did the main page for now (needs a tweak). It was bothering me! We were asking for bad hits with the weird Ralph Nichols page (I did not notice it was an article, I thought it was a user. Hope you are well[[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] :Sure, I'm a bit short of time with exams and all. Remind me to do something about that main page after Thursday, that's when exams end :D [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 13:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Vote 2-0-0, for the new skin - are you free to initiate? I'm inclined to ask friends to find some time for editing and the makeover will help. We desperately need some high standard visitors here! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 20:25, 18 June 2009 (UTC) User rights *Breakin News* As of 19:23 GMT we have Scooby control. I made you admin and rollback - is that okay! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 18:58, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Heh, that's good, and thanks! :D (By the way, rollback is included in admin) [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 03:23, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I thought it was, but the rollback box did not 'fade' when I ticked admin, so played safe. :) Just saw the welcome on joeys page - needs an uplift :( [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 11:37, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, but you can remove it remember :) By the way, I've upgraded the welcome - see MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 11:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :if i have to remove it form you then Sccoby's poop has hit all wiki fans everywhere :)[[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] ::Well, if you don't remove rollback from me staff will eventually... ;) [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 08:28, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Confused; are you saying the extra tick in the rollback box should be un-ticked as you have it anyway? - or am I missing something? :Btw, I have holidays 3rd to 20th July; I'll have a little access here and there, are you around to solve any mysteries that may arise? :) [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 08:48, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::The rollback box should be unticked, because I have that ability anyway. :) Unfortunately, I will probably be away for the first part of the period you're away, but I'll be back later on. Don't worry, I know users who watch for Wikia-wide vandalism all the time. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 08:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome :Another great job, thanks. "Welcome to our wiki", should out be bold and CAPS? just joking :) It belongs to everybody! How about 'your' or 'Scoobypedia'. Anything that is not possessive. :Will it say User or User's name (personal)? :Will it leave a sig (random admin, or random agreed User list - so others are not left out)? :What are the $2 and $3? [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 12:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::The message allows the user's name to be said. It leaves a sig from a random admin - the last admin to edit the wiki. The $2 and $3 are variables - $2 stands for a link to the welcoming user's talk page, and $3 is where the generic admin signature goes. Hope this helps! [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 12:43, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Funny enough it does (unlike the embarrassing *cough* Featured Articles *cough*, where I missed the bit about history, till zero nailed it. I had considered it to be present tense, not historical *blush*. So much to learn! I left a message on Zero's w:c talk for help, is he likely to join? ::Depends. I don't think Zero has been around for a while. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 13:07, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Templates Voting A vote template would be good! Just fill in the blanks! The vote is kept simple What do you think? Is it possible? Maybe a check box, or three tildas recognition only for signing? I think the check box is easy to use but is hard to code unless knowledgeable in that area. May be it's too big a challenge :)) Is it possible to do a template for voting, that allows for.. Template *Discuss only in the relevant talk page. Any "free text" will be removed! *Uncertain over procedure? Go to *Proposal *Proposed by:- *Seconded by:- *Vote end:- dd/mm/yyyy For # [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] # [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} Against #[[User:Piandao|'Example1']] Neutral #[[User:Piandao|'Example2']] Result Blah blah blah blah! =Iinsert new vote template below :Sorry, can't throw up something like checkboxes. That's beyond my powers on Wikia. We'd have to tamper with software to do that...but sure, a template like this can be made. I'll make it tomorrow, a little busy with exams at the moment actually. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 14:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sure your catching up everywhere - not busy here anyway, just reminding you as requested *A - Main page, if you have improvements! ** - News on Main page would be good, I did a template for content but do not know how to link it :( *B - Vote template - no rush *C - Am away Fri,Sat and Sun - if you can check for fleas :) Nearly forgot! - how were the exams? !o^o! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 08:19, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I've finished my exams now and it's nearly at the top of the to-do list :) [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 08:29, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Family Tree Can you do a template for this, or is there a better way - I have not seen a family tree on Wiki before! or is it possible to do a simple family tree? I'm back on the 19th with catching up to do - how is your winter? [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 10:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Createplates Do you know anything about them. It would be a starter for beginners. Are they complicated to set up? *Less errors in style *Ease of use for beginners :) *Encourages filling in the blanks! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] :They're a feature that needs to be set up by Wikia. Judging from this wiki's traffic, I'm doubtful that they would be willing to do so. Of course, we can always give it a shot... [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 23:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, less than 20k since it began and junior - but if every visit was an edit, this would be a wiki by now instead of a scrapbook. I have seen it on another wiki - Huntik, it has very little uses and 150 pages or so. Let's ask, it can't hurt - Catherine or Angela or ?? I'll be off for a few days, leaving today, and I have a mission! Give Scoob some exercise :) [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 06:31, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Community ¿I'm not listed? [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] :The list is a little stuffed up and has not updated for months... [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 23:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'm listed [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 18:36, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Side nav. bar Is this best to keep simple - as is for now? [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] :Sure, that sounds good. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 23:25, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Took out new pics and added filmography, hope your okay! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] Strange Page Odd page that has no use and can not be deleted? Spooky,,, any thoughts? ...Okay the strange page is now deleteable, not a clue why the options where only edit and history?[[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] :Could you link me to this page? This could be a simple error, or something much stranger... [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 08:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Whoops - Finally Joined, now showing the full options. but I had looked at several newer pages (someone spent ten hours raising starter pages *cheers* ), they all had full option nav. I'm thinking when I first went to view I was not logged in, after logging in this was the only page that did not offer all options despite refreshing and closing and opening. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] :::Okay, you probably weren't logged in or something. :) I think the page should be deleted, and we should make some sort of note on the user's (or IP's) talk page. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 10:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Assistance You tried to help out Piandao here once long ago, but apparently communication broke down or simply stopped because you busy, etc.. But I am in need of your assistance, as Scoobypedia is at a place where it's grown immensely and is quite active, so it could do with working and looking right with a few things. I hope you can reply back. Thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, is there anything in particular that's needed? [[User:The 888th Avatar|'The 888th Avatar']] (talk) 23:03, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::There are some things, I wasn't promoted for my keen technical skills. There are some admins that are either busy, can only do so much or just become stumped. First, there's a quote box that Thailog from Young Justice Wiki let me use here, but it has coding in its css. that we can't seem to get working here. Template:Quotes, Young Justice's quote box. There's also flag icons I wish to use, which I've been meaning to do. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:39, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Quotes is done. The colour might be unsuitable – is there a specific one you prefer? Regarding flag icons, is it something like Avatar Wiki's icons template? [[User:The 888th Avatar|'The 888th Avatar']] (talk) 11:55, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::I would like it to be the colour it is in the usage section (seems an obvious match). I meant country icons, UK, USA, etc. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:24, March 13, 2014 (UTC)